gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Final
Sonic Final. Developer By Dimps (3DS and Nintendo Switch), From Software (PS4, PS Vita and Xbox One), Publisher By Sega, Sonic Team. Story Coming Soon Gameplay The game is 2D side-scrolling games like Sonic, 3D Platformer like Sonic Generations, Gameplay 1-4 Player Co-op Sonic Boom. Playable Characters Starters Characters *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Cream and Cheese *Blaze *Sliver *Weight (*New*) *Drill (*New*) *Swords (*New*) Unlockable Characters *Shadow *Rouge *Laser (*New*) *Vanilla *Gamma E-102 *Omega E-123 *Lambda E-124 (*New*) *Big *Vector *Espio *Charmy *Mighty *Ray *Bark *Scrounge *Honey *Bean *Fang *Marine *Jet *Wave *Storm *Sticks *Metal Sonic *Metal Amy (*New*) *Tikal *Chaos *Manic *Sonia *Ashrusha *Cassie (*New*) *Frost the Dog (*New*) *Tanks (*New*) *Elder Sonic the Hedgehog (*New*) *Slim Weight the Hamster (*New*) *Motorbike the Hedgehog (*New*) *Colossus the Echidna (*New*) *Moonlight the Wolf (*New*) *Bazooka the Hamster (*New*) *Prey the Crocodile (*New*) *Grace the Fox (*New*) *Galaxy the Rabbit (*New*) *Bronze the Anteater (*New*) *Werechidna *Ambyr (Shadamy's Daughter) Go To http://www.deviantart.com/art/Guess-Who-s-Back-288093492 & Click it, Please *Franken Weight the Hamster (*New*) *Franken Drill the Anteater (*New*) *Cyborg Laser the Wolf (*New*) *Ultra The Hedgehog (*New*) *Metal Ultra (*New*) *Flex (*New*) *Hiroto (*New*) *Queen the Hedgehog (*New*) *Mario (Nintendo Switch and 3DS exclusive) *Ratchet and Clank (Playstation 4 and PS Vita exclusive) *Banjo and Kazooie (Xbox One exclusive) Emeralds Option Type *Sliver Emeralds (Invulnerable) *Green Emeralds (Health) *Yellow Emeralds (Stamina) *Blue Emeralds (Intellect) *Red Emeralds (Power) *Purple Emeralds (Skill) *Cyan Emeralds (Rapid) *Violet Emeralds (Jump) *New* *Line Emeralds (Chain) *New* *Navy Emeralds (Sight) *New* *Maroon Emeralds (Frenzy) *New* *Olive Emeralds (Round) *New* *Teal Emeralds (Reflex) *New* *Indigo Emeralds (Stability) *New* *Pink Emeralds (Speed) *New* *Turquoise Emeralds (Shield) *New* *Orange Emeralds (Firepower) *New* *Azure Emeralds (Turning) *New* *Magenta Emeralds (Radius) *New* *Lavender Emeralds (Range) *New* *Chocolate Emeralds (Rotation) *New* *Mint Emeralds (Agility) *New* *Peach Emeralds (Duration) *New* *Tan Emeralds (Durability) *New* *Amber Emeralds (Armor) *New* *Crimson Emeralds (Boost) *New* *Ivory Emeralds (Courage) *New* *Rust Emeralds (Support) *New* *Rose Emeralds (Swift) *New* *Black Emeralds (Pierce) *New* *Brown Emeralds (Resist) *New* *Grey Emeralds (Accuracy) *New* *White Emeralds (Time) *New* *Gold Emeralds (Gain) *New* *Platinum Emeralds (Recovery) *New* *Rainbow Emeralds (Infinity) *New* Emeralds Position Type *Round *Snake *New* *Offence *New* *Reverse *New* *Fortress *New* *Orbit *New* *Tentacle *New* *Directional *New* *Defense *New* *Fixed *New* *Rotate *New* *Helper *New* Stage *Intro Stage Green Hill *Stage 1-A Angel Island *Stage 1-B Red Volcano *Stage 2 Shadow of Battle *Stage 3-A Sapphire Ocean *Stage 3-B Trap Hide *Stage 4 Rouge of Battle *Stage 5-A Sky Fortress *Stage 5-B Buried Ground *Stage 5-C Desert Dune *Stage 6 Laser of Battle *Stage 7-A DNA Life *Stage 7-B Great Halloween *Stage 7-C Fiend Darkness *Stage 8 Hiroto of Battle *Stage 9 Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese Pieces Rescue *Stage 10-A Metal Sonic and Metal Amy of Battle *Stage 10-B Cyborg Laser of Battle *Stage 10-C Super Laser and Super Rouge of Battle *Stage 11 Perfect Chaos of Battle *Final Stage A Eggman Emerald of Battle *Final Stage B Shin Hiroto of Battle *Final Stage C Last Emerald *Final Stage D Queen of Battle Boss Returning Boss *Dr. Eggman *Egg Mobile-H *Metal Sonic & Metal Amy (*New Characters Team*) **Emperor Metal Sonic & Empress Metal Amy (*New Characters Forms Team*) *Perfect Chaos New Boss *Shadow the Hedgehog *Egg Monster *Egg T-Rex *Rouge the Bat *Egg Dreadnaught *Egg Spike *Laser the Wolf *Egg Cruiser *Egg Crystal *Egg Tunnel *Grand "Hiroto" Fist *Sonic.exe *Giant Tails Doll *Dark Savage *Omega-123 MKIII *Perfect Life *Super Laser *Super Rouge *Laser Mobile Armor (1st Phase) *Cyborg Laser (2nd Phase) *Metal Fusion (Combine Form with Metal Sonic and Metal Amy) *Egg Emerald (1st Phase) **Super Eggman (2nd Phase) (Chaos Emerald Forms) *Shin Hiroto *Chaos Emerald Core *Queen The Hedgehog (1st Phase) *Super Queen (2nd Phase) Multiplayer Boss *Egg Squad *New* *Metal Destroyer *New* *Ultimate Laser Mobile Armor *New* *Egg Nega Base *New* *Perfect Life Energy *New* *Mecha Tails, Mecha Cream, Mecha Drill and Mecha Weight *New *Giant Living Chaos Emerald *New* Mini-Games *Running Meter *Shooter of War *Memory Match *Jigsaw Puzzle *Slide Puzzle *Maze Racer *Music Sound *Quiz Thinking Exclusive Costumes Switch Version * Playstation 4 Version * Xbox One Version * Marketing Figures *Nintendo Switch owners will get a Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower Figure, *PS4 owners will get a Knuckle the Echidna and Drill the Anteater Figure, *Xbox One owners will get a Weight the Hamster and Amy Rose Figure, *Nintendo 3DS owners will get a Blaze the Cat and Swords the Possum Figure *PS Vita owners will get a Shadow the Hedgehog and Grand "Hiroto" Fist Figure. Trivia *PS4 and Xbox One are Front Cover, The Sonic crew Form left to right: Knuckles, Blaze, Amy, Tails, Sonic, Weight, Cream, Swords, Silver and Drill. Other Information *Developer: Sonic Team, Dimps (Nintendo Switch and 3DS), From Software (PS4, Xbox One and PS Vita) *Publisher: Sega, Sonic Team *Rating: ESRB - E10+, PEGI - 7+, CERO - A *Platform: 1-2 Co-op Player Platform (Single-Player) 1-4 Co-op Player Platform (Multiplayer) Category:Sonic Category:Tails Category:Knuckles Category:Amy Category:Cream Category:Shadow Category:Dr Eggman Category:Rouge Category:Blaze Category:Sliver Category:Drill Category:Weight Category:Swords Category:Laser Category:Big Category:Espio Category:Vector Category:Charmy Category:Mighty Category:Ray Category:Bark Category:Marine Category:Tikal Category:Jet Category:Wave Category:Storm Category:Sticks Category:Tanks Category:Flex Category:Cassie Category:Hiroto Category:Metal Sonic Category:Metal Amy Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:NX Games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Sega Category:Platformer Category:3D Platformer Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic Series Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:New characters Category:VG Ideas Category:Poorly written pages